Can't take you anywhere
by Callista O'Brien
Summary: What happens when Clary decides to not drop out of school and tries to manage training and schooling. What if they don't think she's safe by herself and make Jace watch over her at school? The only problem is Jace is a nightmare at school! Constantly slamming lockers shut while he's invisable and claiming that math is for mundanes! But what if Clary really isn't safe? Hope u like;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I am not Cassandra Clare! I don't own any of the characters!**

**Although I would do bad things to own Jace:) Hope you like it!**

"Jace, stop it," I whisper sharply. "I am trying to listen!"

"Why would you even want to hear this? You'll never use this shadow hunting! Math is for mundanes," he sasses from his stance as he stands guard over me.

I sigh and shake my head, resisting the urge to slap him because then the whole class would think that I had gone mad. All they would see is my hand cracking over air. Whose idea was it to let Jace guard me at school anyways? Sure, he's my boyfriend, but how am I ever supposed to focus with him constantly trying to engage me in conversation while I am trying to learn math?

Ugg he always pushes me to my limits, knowing that I can't get a good comeback in because if I get caught talking to thin air, well we are back to my whole class thinking that I am mental again. See, when Jace comes to school with me, he puts on his invisa-runes so none of the mundane students can see him.

Why does my incredibly hunky, yet incredibly annoying boyfriend have to follow me around at school you may ask? Well because I decided to do both school and shadowhunter training at the same time. Since I don't know all the fighting techniques yet they don't want me by myself all day while demons or my missing-in-action dead, but maybe not so dead, brother is still out there.

"When do you get out of this class? This is taking forever!" Jace complains from beside me. I give him a hard look and hit him with my pencil before turning back to face the board where my Algebra two teacher is giving a lecture. "Ow! That hurt! I expect you to kiss it and make it better," Jace says.

I clench my teeth. Be the bigger person Clary.

The teacher passes out another worksheet and starts to go through problems we have questions on when suddenly I feel something poke me in the side, making me jump. I am super ticklish at my sides. I glare straight ahead. Don't give in Fray. Suddenly the poke comes again, harder, making me squirm.

I clench my pencil until my knuckles turn white when Jace pokes me again and I have finally had enough. "Would you stop!" I yell. My eyes widen as I realize my mistake. I cover my mouth but it is already too late.

The whole class stares at me with those "Oh, you're gonna get it!" expressions and I sink into my chair as the teacher turns around to glare at me.

"What was that, Clarissa?" She asks in that, "I dare you to say it again" tone.

"Sorry Mr. Lermano! There was a fly buzzing around my ear! A very annoying fly," I say, making sure Jace knows that the fly is him. "I was asking the fly to stop, not you! I'm so sorry to have interrupted." I apologize, praying that she buys it. Luckily she does for after a few moments she turns back around and starts doing problems on the board.

Jace has sat down at my feet and is now silently cracking up. I glare at him before trying to return my focus to my paper. I kick him once, not hard, but playfully. In return, Jace grabs my ankle and steels my shoe! What is he doing! If anyone sees my floating shoe they'll freak!

"Jace! Damn it!" I whisper under my breath. "Give me back my shoe! I'm serious!"

Jace flashes me a golden grin before slipping the converse back on my foot like I'm Cinderella and reties it for me. I huff and try to get back to work, but Jace just keeps up his antics.

Finally, the bell rings releasing us to lunch. I leap up only to watch with horror as Jace shoves aside the hoard of students heading for the door so he could get by. Five students fall to the ground with bewildered expressions, leaving me to chase after him.

"Jace! You can't just shove them out of your way! They can't see you!" I screech as quietly as I can.

Jace flips his hair, looking like a proud lion. "How else do you expect me to stay awake during this snore session if I don't have a little fun?" He asks with a grin.

"Jace," I say in a whine.

"Clary," he replies back in the same tone.

I huff. "Well I'm going to go find Simon. Stay here." I say, stressing the last part. Jace gives me a wink before I turn away, fighting through the mass of students to find Simon coming out of his history class. I quickly grab his elbow and haul him back to where I left Jace, not giving him any time to say hello. Normally, I would be much more courteous, but I worry about leaving Jace alone for too long.

When I come back, it is obvious why I worried about leaving him alone. I catch him slamming several students lockers shut at they reach for a binder. The students pull their hands back as their fingers nearly get caught and they look around wildly to see what had just shut it, only to see nothing there.

They may not see anything, but I do. Right behind them Jace stands clutching his stomach as he laughs his ass off. I shake my head, walking past him and grabbing him by his elbow.

"I can't take you anywhere!" I mumble.

**Yay! What did you think? I hoped you liked it! Sorry it was so short, I hope to update it tomorrow! Please comment and give me your thoughts or suggestions on it!:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer! Unfortunately I am still not Cassandra Claire! **

**Thank you for all of the amazing feed back! Here comes the next chapter, hope you like it!:)**

The subway train shakes as Jace, Simon, and I make our way back to the institute from school. I stand holding on to one of the standing poles in annoyance as Jace gives me one of those puppy dog looks. I turn my back to him, facing Simon who is going to the institute to learn some basic self-defense incase is ever lucky enough to be caught with me when danger strikes.

"What am I going to do with him?" I whisper to Simon. I may love Jace, but my grades are about to go off the deep end if he keeps this up.

Simon snaps out of la-la land as I address him. "I don't know, how much longer does he have to follow you?"

"Until I can become a fully functioning Shadow hunter, where I can protect myself." I say, mimicking my mother's exact voice. You'd think that she wouldn't want Jace following me around all day, ruining my G.P.A. But no, she has to be all "safety first."

"Didn't it take Izzy, Jace, and Alec years to get good enough to go demon hunting on their own?" Simon ponders.

I glare at him. "Don't remind me,"

"Well, you do have those rune powers, shouldn't those help you?" Simon suggests.

"Maybe, but everybody else is too worried to let me ever experiment with them," I reply sourly. Suddenly Jace is poking his head up from behind Simon's shoulders.

"Talking about me?" He asks.

"Always," I reply rolling my eyes as he crosses over to me and wraps his arms around me, instantly making all my anger at him fade.

"You know Clary, secrets don't make friends," Jace comments as he rests his head on the top of my head.

"But friends make secrets," I remind him, turning around in his arms so that I am facing him.

"Are you posing the important philosophical question of which came first; the secrets or the friends?" Jace says in a low dangerous voice, sending shivers to my toes.

"The friends obviously," I manage to whisper before his lips are on mine, making my whole body come alive. He moves his hands down my back, lighting my shoulders on fire and as he pulls me even closer. The space between us is quickly gone as our lips explore each other.

"Get a room," I distantly hear Simon mutter. I blush ferociously as I pull away from Jace and see several people on the train staring at us with mixed expressions.

"Don't like an audience I see, I'll keep that in mind for later," Jace says with a wink, implying something dirty as per usual. I let out a huff and squeak as Jace pulls me down to sit on his lap. I struggle at first against his grip, but it is useless. Finally I give in and settle my head against his chest. Jace lets out a low chuckle and I feel his chest move under my head. "Why do you even try to resist me Fray?" He asks.

"I don't know," I mumble contently, not feeling angry enough to fight him while my head is on his shoulder.

All too soon, the train is pulling into our station and we all have to climb out. At first I am sad to leave my comfy Jace pillow, but he quickly makes up for it by taking my hand and sliding his thumb all over the back of it. Once we reach the institute, Izzy is waiting for us as soon as the elevator doors open.

"Change of Plans," she starts. "Mom wants you guys to practice in the park today while the weather is still nice."

"Okay," I reply after the two boys remain silent.

"I'll get Clary into her gear, you two get changed as well. We will meet back here in five and then head out!" Isabel commands enthusiastically, her eyes watching Simon a little longer than necessary as Jace and him leave to go get dressed.

I raise an eyebrow at her once she pries her gaze away from Simon, but she brushes my questioning look off and drags me off to her room. As soon as she closes her door behind me, she shoves me to the bed and starts throwing clothes and gear at me.

I squeak and try to doge them, but Isabel is having none of that.

"Come on Clary! We have to hurry! We need to get you as much training in a day as we can!" She snaps at me as she starts tugging my shirt off my head, tossing it across the room and tugging a black one on again before I have time to become self-conscious.

After three more minutes of the forced changing, both Isabel and I are ready and heading back to our meeting spot. As I turn the corner I see Jace and Simon already standing there, the sight of Jace making my heart race and my cheeks grow red. He stands there in all black with a steely confidence, looking deadly and quick. His golden hair falls over his head like a glowing halo and his sharp eyes pin me down the moment they see me. He lets out a lazy smile as his eyes paw over my body and I try not to hide under his gaze.

Simon on the other hand, looks like a questionably gay yoga instructor. I don't know where he got those clothes, but even I have to shake my head at him. He has bright green basket ball shorts on, that are a little on the short side, paired with a baby blue bro-tank. This is complimented with red sweatbands on both of his wrists and grey running shoes.

"What?" I say gesturing to his clothes, not having anything better to say. He looks down at himself and smoothes his hand over his shirt as though that will help.

"My mom packed this for me when I told her I was taking self-defense classes after school. I tried to sneak out with different clothes but she caught me and made me bring these." He explains. Jace and I immediately starts cracking up and Izzy looks like she's tries to cover her giggles up with a cough.

"Well I think that they are cute," Isabel tells him as soon as we all settle down. Simon blushes and I let the two of them take the lead as we head out of the institute. Jace and I walk a little ways behind them, our shoulders brushing and our hands linked together.

"You know, I think we've got the beginning of something here," I say, nodding my head to Simon and Isabel in front of us.

Jace gives me a quizzical look. "You think?"

"I know," I reply with a grin, making Jace lean down to kiss me cheek.

"I'm slowly teaching you the ways of self-confidence!" He cries triumphantly.

"More like poisoning my mind with your conceited ways," I respond with a scoff, before looking back up at him with a grin.

"I am only acknowledging the well known fact that I am attractive, and you should too," he replies with a wink. I roll my eyes, but my cheeks turn bright pink anyways.

I am about to give Jace another lesson on how modesty is also attractive when suddenly we have reached the park. Isabel explains that we have to go into the trees a little so the mundane won't see us before taking the lead again with Simon trailing close behind her.

Jace and I walk at a leisurely pace a ways behind Izzy and Simon. We are passing a pond when suddenly he becomes all stiff next to me and stops in his tracks.

"Jace?" I ask, but his gaze stays straight ahead, focused on something. Now he is really starting to scare me. "Jace, what's wrong?"

"D, d," he stammers.

"Come on, spit it out! D, what?" I ask. Demons? Jace has never been scared of a demon before.

"Duck!"

**Hahaha oh Jace! Hoped you liked this chapter! Can't wait to hear what you guys think! Please comment so I know you guys like where I'm taking the story! There will be more action next chapter! If you have any suggestions I'm open to hear them!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still not Cassandra Clare!:(**

**Thank you so much for all of the amazing feedback! Keep it up!:)**

"Duck, really?" I ask as Jace clutches to my arm like a small child in a haunted house.

"Yes!" He snaps.

"You've got to be kidding me,"

Jace flicks his golden eyes over to me, finally prying them away from the innocent Mallard that stands a few feet in front of him. "No, I'm not." He says flatly.

"Why are you so afraid of a little duck?" I ask, starting to walk towards the duck before Jace grabs my wrist and yanks me back to him.

"Never trust a duck, Clary. Just look at that gleam in its beady eyes," Jace tells me. I look between the unmoving Mallard and my boyfriend, not seeing the danger. "That is an evil gleam."

"Okayyyy, well clearly sometime between leaving the institute and now, you lost your mind. So let's just leave and go join Simon and Isabelle." I suggest, starting to tug on his arm.

Jace starts to comply to my request when suddenly the duck steps one webbed foot toward us. Before I have time to react Jace is pulling his seraph blade out with a zing of metal and shoving me behind him.

"Jace!" I cry out as he starts to approach the now confused looking duck.

"Stay back Clary, their wings can break bones," he says as he stealthily stalks toward the duck, ready to behead it with his blade.

"That's geese Jace! It is just an innocent fat city duck wondering when you are going to feed it some bread," I say, starting to become amused by the whole situation.

"Pfft, the only thing it's hungry for is the flesh of its brethren." Jace replies in a hushed tone. I roll my eyes, yeah he has official lost it. I walk toward the duck and shoo it away before Jace impales the poor thing. Once I am done he looks at me with pure horror. "You just endangered yourself and let the enemy go!" He cries.

"And I won't even lose sleep over it," I answer, grabbing Jace's arm and dragging him away as he looks dazed.

"Where have you two been?" Isabelle asks as soon as Jace and I reach both her and Simon in a hidden little clearing of trees.

"We had a run in with a duck," I start, when Isabelle waves a perfectly manicured hand, signaling that she didn't need to hear anymore. Apparently she was aware of Jace's irrational fear.

"We'll start with hand to hand combat," Jace instructs Simon as I, still looking shaken up from our little run in. "Simon, I'll start with you,"

Simon looks so terrified that I can't hide my laugh. He gives me an angry look before walking hesitantly over to Jace. Within seconds, Jace has Simon's arm and is flipping him to the ground. Simon hits the grass with a hard thud.

"Ow!" Simon groans from the ground.

"Always be prepared," Jace says with a cocky grin as he stands above Simon.

"How was I supposed to be prepared for that? You haven't taught me anything yet!" Simon complains as Jace helps him off the ground.

Jace shrugs like that is a minuscule, unimportant detail. This continues on for several more hours. I keep trying to get involved, but Jace just brushes me off, saying that it's Simon's turn. Simon tried on numerous occasions to inform Jace that it should be my turn by now, but then Jace would just shove him to the ground in one way or another and Simon would shut-up.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," Jace says after a particularly hard thud from Simon hitting the ground.

I snap my head up from the history textbook that I had been forced to take out after an hour of not being allowed to train. "What? I haven't even done one thing yet!" I argue.

"There is always tomorrow," Jace replies. "Besides, it is starting to get dark out, can't train if you can't see."

I look at Isabelle for help, but she just shrugs and glides over to help Simon off the ground. I huff, realizing that this battle is over and pack up my textbook. I storm over to Jace, preparing to give him an earful until I am assured that I will get proper training tomorrow, but before I reach him Isabelle steps in front of me.

"Don't be mad, this is difficult for him," she says.

"Why is it difficult for him?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"You saw how beat up Simon got, that's how shadow hunters are supposed to be trained. It's really tuff at the beginning and Jace doesn't want to hurt you." Isabelle informs me.

I feel my insides grow all warm and tingly. I look over at Jace and give him a small smile, but he is too focused on watching the pond to notice. Looking for more threatening ducks no doubt.

"Well, he has to do it at some point," I reply after a minute of appreciating Jace's profile.

"I think he's trying to figure a way around it right now." She points out. "Besides, I think Jace sort of likes going to school with you. It kind of gives him a taste of the normal childhood that he never got."

I sigh, how can you stay irritated at a boy after hearing that? I guess this means that Jace will be staying at my side for a while now. At least I can be thankful for one thing though; there are no ducks in high-school.

**Hey! Sorry that this chapter wasn't super long! I am considering having a little Alec and Magnus in the next chapter! Would you guys like that? Don't be silent readers, let me know what you thought!:) Hope you liked it!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I'm still not Cassandra Claire**

**OMG! Thank you so much for all of this amazing feedback! It's what keeps me going!:) You guys are amazing!**

"What do you mean they don't sell mangos here?" Jace snaps disbelievingly.

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" I whisper as inconspicuously as I can while students passing by start to give me funny looks.

"Good! The world needs to know about this outrage!" Jace cries, causing a few heads to turn and search for who made the outburst. I sigh, Jace and I are in the cafeteria and he has just discovered that they don't sell mangos here. Angel Raziel, help us all.

"Jace, we can walk to the super market across the street if you want a mango that bad," I whisper to him as I pull him to the side of the cafeteria where no one can hear him complain. I nearly swoon when Jace purses his lips in a child-like pout.

"I shouldn't have to walk across the street when this so called food establishment is perfectly capable of serving mangos."

"Jace, no school serves mangos. If you want to eat a mango for lunch, then you have to pack it for yourself," I tell him. Jace gives me a smirk.

"I bet you'd like to eat my mango for lunch," he says with a wink. My cheeks heat up beat red before I slap his arm.

"Jace!" I say exasperatedly.

"Fine, I guess that I can cope with the tragic fact that this horrid place, along with many other terrible qualities, does not sell mangos." Jace sighs in defeat.

I glance around to make sure that no one is looking before giving Jace a quick peck on the lips. He tries to pull me in and make it deeper, but I can't risk anyone seeing me making out with air, so I dislodge his arms from me.

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat," I say, nuzzling up to him.

I finally manage to get Jace to comply to eating a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch. After nearly five minutes in front of the sandwich stand he proceeded to try to pay for both of our lunches at the cash register and I had to quickly cover up the fact the floating money was appearing out of nowhere and making its way over to the lunch lady's hand. Let's just say that I don't think I did my already questionably image and favors after that little incident.

When the bell rings, ending lunch, Jace and I stand up, departing from Simon who had sat with us. I wave goodbye to Simon, wishing him luck on the test he had next, before quickly locating Jace again and stopping him from unzipping some poor, unlucky soul's backpack.

I walk into my history class silently, with Jace at my heels, purposefully trying to give me a flat-tire. I casually stop to look around, causing Jace to run into. I giggle at the "Umph" he makes before taking my seat. While Jace tries to sit in my lap I notice someone new who has a hoodie pulled up so that I can't see his face form this angle.

I shove Jace off of me and point to the figure. Jace narrows his golden eyes. His eyebrows furrowing in that adorable way that he does whenever he is deep in thought.

"Is that Alec?" He asks after moment. I stare at him hard, wow he must be having separation anxiety form his parabatai. I consider having Jace sit down and rest, until I recognize a ring on the figure's hand. The Lightwood family ring. Oh this can't be good.

I barely have anytime to recognize just how bad this must be until a glittered out figure strides into our classroom like a rock star. Magnus.

"Hello, children!" he calls, Jace and I look at each other with worry. Today Magnus is sporting black and purple stripped slacks, with a matching purple bedazzled blazer. His hair is spiked up every which way and his cat eyes are lined with sparkling black and purple liner. "I am Mr. Bane and I will be your substitute teacher for the next couple of weeks," he purrs.

"Is this real life?" I whisper to Jace.

"I fear that it is," he whispers back.

"So, I'll just take attendance and then we'll get down to business!" Magnus says with a flurry of his hands. I look around, is anyone buying this? Magnus doesn't look much older than us, and his outfit? Not to mention I highly doubt that he has his subbing license. This can't be legal!

Magnus ran through the list of names like a pro, until he reached me that is.

"Clare?" He asks, his cat eyes glittering with amusement. "Do we have a Clare Fray?"

"It's Clary," I mumble from my seat in the back, glaring into him with annoyance as he scans the room, avoiding my gaze.

"Clare-issa?" He asks, butchering my name pronunciation. From behind me Jace is laughing and I see Alec pressing his hands to his mouth as well. Isn't this just hilarious, I think sourly. Don't these people have better things to do besides harassing me?

"It's Clarissa!" I yell, causing the whole class to look at me. "But you can call my Clary," I add in a dead tone.

"Fabulous," Magnus replies with a wink. I roll my eyes.

Magnus finished off the list of names before addressing me yet again. "Clary? Would you be a dear and run the attendance down to the office for me?"

I grind my teeth as I haul myself form my seat and walk up to his desk. I snatch the paper from his hand as sassily as I can before walking out of the room, Jace right behind me.

"What are they doing here?" I snap at him. Jace shrugs nonchalantly, as if the shadow hunter world isn't slowly ruining my chances of getting in to college little by little.

"I don't know, but I think that it's great." He says. I glare at him before he scoops me up and kisses me like he is a man dying of dehydration and I'm his only source of water. After a minute I melt under his lips and start to kiss him back.

When we finally separate my shirt is falling off my shoulder and both of our hair is a mess. I smooth his down a little, loving the feeling of the soft strands in between my fingers before combing through my own curls as well. We walk the rest of the way in content silence, my hand linked through his. Angel knows that this boy is hard to stay mad at.

When we finally make it back to the classroom I am horrified at the scene before me.

"No, no. Napoleon wasn't that short. I mean sure he was shorter than average, but boy could he carry himself," Magnus says, fanning himself a little, making Alec have a tight look on his face.

I look to the class who is staring at Magnus with those "wtf" looks on their faces. I walked past him quickly whispering, "Talk about history like it says in the books, not like you were there. They can't know how old you are."

I sit back in my seat and Magnus gives me a nod of appreciation.

"Okay class, why don't you start working independently on the packets Mr. Whatshisface passed out last class," Magnus says, making me laugh. The class gets to work and I am suddenly having my suspicions confirmed that Alec has his invisa runes on when he walks up to Magnus and the two share a kiss.

After they are done, I walk up to them, packet in hand like I have a question. "What are you doing here?" I ask, feeling Jace wrap his arms around me from behind as my hands sit on my hips.

"I'm being your European history substitute of course!" Magnus replies with a glittering smile.

"You don't even," I start, when suddenly I hear a small meow. I look under his desk in bewilderment and see a small pet carrier with Magnus' cat inside. "You can't just bring Chairman Meow to school with you!" I cry.

"And why not? He's perfectly well behaved and has all of his shots," Magnus replies.

"That is beside the point, you shouldn't even be here!"

"I hate to repeat myself, but again, why not?" Magnus questions.

"You don't know how to teach, and you need a license for these things!" I point out.

"Dear Clarissa, who is better suited to teach a history class than someone who actually lived through it?" He asks,

I glare at him before releasing a huff. "Touché, Magnus," I say. "Touché."

**Yay! How do you guys feel about Magnus being her sub? Wouldn't that be so fun if he could be your sub? I hoped you like it and keep the feedback up! I love hearing from you guys! If you have any suggestions just let me know!;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I'm not Cassandra Clare!**

**21 reviews! Thank you so much! I love hearing from you guys! It keeps me going!**

"It's just, my life has been completely invaded by the shadow hunter world. I love Jace and who couldn't like Alec or Magnus, but having them at school is more difficult than I could have ever imagined," I ramble to Isabelle as we sit in her room while Jace and Simon are going over weapons in the weapons room. Luckily, I have already had that talk.

"I can't say that I know what you are going through, because I don't. But if you Love Jace, Alec, and Magnus so much, why is it so bad having them at school?" Isabelle asks as she goes through her closet, looking for something I should wear on my date with Jace tonight.

"It's not bad, necessarily, just stressful." I reply, laying back on her bed only to feel something sharp poke me. I feel under my body and pull a miniature seraph blade out from under me. Yeah that's a fun thing to keep on your bed. One day Izzy and I are cleaning out her room.

"Hmmm, well it won't go on forever. You just got to work through it." Izzy points out. "Now come on, you need to get ready!" She says, her voice turning enthusiastic as she changes the topic. Maybe she's right, I just need to hold on. It's not like it's so bad either. I kind of enjoy Jace's comments about math.

"Nothing too flashy, okay?" I tell her, not wanting to be dressed up like a Vegas show girl.

"Never!" Isabelle protests. "This is what I had in mind," she says, pulling out a deep purple dress. I take a minute to study it. Strapless, shapely, and a satiny material. I love it.

"I'll try it on," I say, learning to never promise Isabelle any outfit choices before I tried it on. Let's just say the last time that happened, ended with Jace punching some kid in the face.

I take the dress from her and walk to her bathroom. I quickly strip out of my school clothes and slide it on over my head. When I look in the mirror I am shocked by what I see. This dress actually gives me curves. My legs look longer than a hard day at school feels. The rich plum color makes my hair take on a sexy maroon color. I am starting to think that Isabelle actually picks out dresses for me just to wear on these occasions, because it looks perfect on me.

"It looks so amazing!" Isabelle cries as soon as I walk out. I blush as she has me turn and nods approvingly at every aspect of my body.

"You don't think it's too much?" I ask with slight worry, not wanting to be overly dressed.

"Of course not! Now sit down in front of the mirror so I can do your make up!" She commands shoving me into her makeup chair and getting busy touching up my face.

I sit there for nearly an hour while enjoying all the fun that getting your makeup done has. This included, trying not to cry as Isabelle wielded the eyeliner around like a steele, digging it into my eye until she got the color just right. All while tugging on my red locks as she did a waterfall braid across my head, while still leaving most of my hair down just like Jace liked it. It may not have been a very comfortable process, but when she was done I wouldn't want to change a thing she did.

"You look perfect!" Isabelle cries. I smile at her as she fuses around me, putting curls in their exact spots.

"Thank you so much, Izzy. I don't know what I'd do without you." I say earnestly to her.

"I do," Isabelle counters. "You would probably end up throwing on a jean skirt, attempting to be feminine, with an anime shirt paired with it. Then, trying to look "elegant" you would pull your hair up into a bun and maybe smear on some cherry lip gloss you got when you were nine because you liked the way it tasted."

I give Isabelle's serious look one glance before I start cracking up. Soon enough she is joining me. The sad part is how true it is. I would have done everything she said, right down to the yummy tasting lip gloss I got as a child.

"Laughing without me? I'm rather offended that one of you could possibly think to be funnier than me," Jace says form the doorway. I turn around to face him and love the way his eyes spark like a golden flame when he sees me. "Clary you look, breathtaking," he whispers softly.

Roses come to life on my cheeks as I blush and butterflies erupt in my stomach as I take him in as well. Jace wears a dark blue dress shirt, so dark that it compliments my purple dress perfectly, paired with black dress pants. I have no doubt that Isabelle planned out our outfits, but I don't care. Not when Jace's eyes practically glow against the dark shirt and his hair glows on top of his head, perfectly standing out against the dark colors.

Not when Jace is staring at me like I am the goddess of all things he loves.

"You look amazing too," I say, crossing over to him, our lips finding each other like they have a magnetic pull. Suddenly the kiss starts to get hotter and deeper, his hands cling to my back like he is never letting go and my hands clutch his shoulders like they are fine with being held by him forever. His hands start to venture further down my back when Isabelle clears her throat.

"Well you two kids look amazing, thanks to moi, but you better skedaddle now if you want to make your reservation," she says.

"Clary looks amazing all the time, it has nothing to do with you," Jace argues as he nuzzles my neck, making me shiver. Isabelle crosses her arms and pouts.

"Izzy, I look amazing thanks to you, no one can doubt you skills," I tell her, making her smile again.

"I know right! Now get going you two!" She cries, ushering us out the door as we still cling to each other, each of us unwilling to let the other go.

Isabelle pushes us all the way out the institute and into the cab she had waiting for us. She didn't stop until we were actually in the cab with the door shut. I look at Jace and he gives me a wide smile, showing me his chipped incisor that I so love.

"I love that tooth," I whisper, kissing him and running my tongue over it.

"Just my tooth? Not the rest of me?" Jace questions playfully as the cab driver speeds through a red light.

"I love all of you, but your tooth reminds me that you're not totally perfect, that you're reachable, that you're human." I tell him. Jace smiles, looking up at me, his lashes sweeping over my cheeks since we are so close in a little butterfly kiss.

"Valentine gave it to me," he whispers hoarsely.

"What?" I ask harshly, hating where this is going. Immediately Jace wraps his arms around me to sooth me, his thumb sliding back and forth on my shoulder.

"It's fine," he says, not planning on telling me now that I got upset.

"No it's not, tell me what happened!" I demand, finally making Jace sigh in defeat.

"I was eight, and he wanted me to learn how to take a hit and keep going. So he hit me a few times and on the third he actually managed to chip my tooth. My face was bruised for weeks, but I liked it. They were like battle scars to me." Jace admits, making me want to cry as I think about how abused he actually was, and how he didn't even know how badly Valentine had mistreated him.

"Oh Jace," I start when suddenly Jace's warm lips are on mine, shutting me up.

"Clary, what happened, happened. He made me tough. And if you love my tooth, than I love it too," he says. I bury my head in his shoulder so that he won't see my eyes tear up. Stupid girl emotions.

We spend the rest of the ride in silence and Jace helps me out of the car like a gentleman. I feel giddy as the hostess walks us to our table and Jace slides out the chair for me to sit in. The water gets poured and we start talking immediately. About the lack of mangoes on the menu, Simon's lack of improvement with his training, how I have way too much homework. Things seem so perfect for the first time since seeing Jace die and wake back up again. I can't imagine my life without him.

"Clary?" Jace asks as I am about to place a forkful of pasta in my mouth.

"Yeah?" I reply, setting the fork down at his sudden serious tone.

"I know that you are getting frustrated with me going to your school," Jace says, my heart drops at the sorrow in his voice.

"I'm not frustrated and it's not just you, it's mainly Magnus." I counter.

"But I know it makes your life more difficult with me being there," he says, looking at his hands.

"Jace," I try to start when he keeps going.

"I never want to make anything harder for you, but I just can't leave you unprotected. If anything happened to you, there wouldn't be another chance at love for me. You're it. I wouldn't get over losing you," Jace says seriously, flicking his golden eyes up to mine so that his lashes are casting shadows over his face. "Every time, I'm not with you, I worry about you. I think about all the things that could be happening that I could protect you from if I was there."

"If you trained me, then you wouldn't have to worry as much," I point out softly.

"But, you would get hurt in training too, and I just can't sit back and watch you be in pain over and over again," he protests.

"Maybe Isabelle could train me then," I suggest.

"Like I would ever rest knowing that you could get hurt without me there to help you," Jace snaps.

"Jace, you will train me. You are a great shadow hunter and I know that nothing bad will happen under your watch. And if something ever does then I know you will be there with iratze. I have faith in you Jace, have a little faith in yourself," I tell him. "Have a little faith in me,"

Jace gives me a deep look and I feel my toes curl under his gorgeous gaze. "I believe in you more than I believe in the sun rising every morning," he admits. "Valentine would die all over again just knowing that I have put so much faith in a single person," he says.

I smile and lean across the table. "Well screw, Valentine," I say, right before our lips meet.

Jonathan watched the happy couple kiss over their dinner from the shadows. A deep frown carved into his features.

**Jonathan the creeper! Haha well thank you so much for all of the amazing feedback! I love it!:) This chapter was gushier than the norm so sorry if you don't like that, but let me know what you thought! Can't wait hear from you guys!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update! School just started back up!:p Well here it goes! This is a short one but I wanted to give you guys a little something for being so awesome!**

"What do you mean, you're still doing homework?" Jace questions as I sit on the floor of the training room. I had been working on homework while Jace trained Simon up until a few moments ago when he called for me

"I mean exactly what I said, I'm still working on homework, I'll train with you after I finish it." I tell him calmly as I try to get distracted by how amazing he looks with his hair plastered to his head with sweat.

"But you've been doing it for hours, and you already worked on it yesterday!" He protests.

"That's the fun thing about homework, it never ends," I reply.

"Clarrrrryyyyyy!"Jace whines grabbing a hold of one of the pushup bars and hooking his knees around it so that he hangs off of it like a small child. His hair falls off his head in a golden halo and his shirt rides up so that I see a sliver of his perfect stomach….stay focused fray!

"Blame Magnus, the homework I'm stuck on now is his fault! Nowhere in my textbook does it tell me what Queen Elizabeth's favorite style of shoe was, or which French king had the most glitter in his wardrobe."

Jace drops to the ground in a perfect crouch before prowling over to me. He does not seem tired at all after his workout, unlike Simon who is over in the corner heaving like a pregnant sheep. "I don't see why you bother. You're a shadowhunter Clary, you don't need to know all of this stuff."

"I know, it's just I'm not ready to give up my mundane dream of standing on a stage, getting my diploma while my mom and Luke stand in the crowd cheering. Besides, someone should know all of this stuff. You never know when it could come in handy later on." I say, moving closer to Jace who has just sat down, so that I am nestled against his shoulder.

"There will never be a later on if you don't learn how to protect yourself now," Jace growls.

I sigh, going for the dramatics now I see. "Fine, I'll just have to kidnap Chairman Meow and hold him for ransom until Magnus passes me," I say residually.

"Great plan!" Jace exclaims, going back to his devilish grin before pulling me off the ground. "Now, let's get to work."

The next two hours is like a cross between karate class and boot camp. Jace would show me some elegant strike and then I'd go to try it and look like an over excited lap dog. I can now see why Simon was heaving like a pregnant sheep.

When it is all over Jace rides the subway with me back to Luke's house and comes with me inside. I walk over the fridge, feeling insanely thirsty and pull out some strawberry lemonade. I pour myself a glass and gulp it down before pouring myself a second glass. It is only then that I remember Jace.

"Would you like a glass?" I ask.

Jace wrinkles his nose. "Gross no, I am a man and men do not drink pink beverages," he exclaims. I eye him.

"Okay, I'll remember that for next time," I say smiling as I gulp down my second glass, completely unaware of the horrors tomorrow would hold.

**Oh snap! What's going to happen next chapter? I hoped you guys liked it! Again I'm, sorry that it was so short but the next chapter will be longer I promise! I love getting reviews from you guys, it's what makes me update faster, so please let me know your thoughts and ideas! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I'm back! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer, I am not Cassandra Clare**

Little did Jace know, that later that night I actually planned on going through with kidnapping Chairman Meow. This was great payback for taking over my history class and giving me unreasonable homework. Jace was completely on board once I established that Magnus and Alec were out on a dinner date so there would be no danger involved, well until Magnus finds out and goes all mama bear on me.

I text Isabelle to double check that both Alec and Magnus are out of their apartment and once she confirms I nod to Jace, Jace nods back, his golden eyes flashing. I grin at him as we are dressed in black, head to toe, like we are going demon hunting. We both put on some invisa-runes to make sure that no mundanes call the cops when then they see two figures dressed in black lurking around their neighborhood. I look to Jace and he pulls out Alec's spare key from his pocket with grin.

"I'll go first," Jace whispers as we make our way to the door.

"You do love going first," I laugh, feeling like we are breaking into the Hotel Dumort again. Jace gives me a grin before sliding the key from his pocket and effortlessly unlocking the door in the dark and pushing it open. We hurry up the stairs and fly into Magnus' living room.

"Here kitty," I call, making little clicking noises with my mouth to lure it out. I try this for several more minutes before finally giving up. I groan, "His cat isn't going to come out for strangers," I say with defeat.

Jace's hand flies to his chest in a wounded fashion. "Chairman Meow and I are not strangers." He exclaims. "When I was under house arrest here, he and I got very close watching those terrible re-runs. Although, Project Runway way getting pretty intense."

I roll my eyes, stifling a laugh. "Okay, so you try."

Jace makes his own version of a kitty call and my eyes become glued to his perfect lips as he does so. I am just about to walk over and throw myself all over when suddenly a little furry form comes skirting around the corner and winds himself around Jace's ankles.

"Don't be too offended, he is just senses my awesomeness and wants to be associated with that," Jace says with a smirk.

I let out a huff and storm past him. "And to think I was going to kiss you!" I shout.

I am almost past him when Jace reaches out and catches my arm in a lighting fast motion, swinging me back around so I am trapped in his arms with my face only inches away from his.

"Going to?" He questions with a dangerous look, making my heart flutter.

"Well, I was thinking about it," I say in a whisper as Jace moves even closer until I can feel the heat radiating from his mouth on my lips.

"I think you still are," he growls before pulling me close and capturing my mouth with his. I gasp at the sudden movement but hungrily meet his feverish movements after I let myself melt into the fire of the kiss. His hands wind into my wild curls and I twine my own around his neck, playing with the ends of his silky strands.

Our mouths continue to dance and I'm so lost in the kiss that I don't even notice the voices starting to get louder. I press my body closer to Jace's when suddenly my phone buzzes at my hip. I look at the text from Isabelle.

"They're going home! Get out now!"

I gasp and Jace snatches up the cat and pries open a back window, launching himself outside before I can stop him. I scream out until I realize that he has landed on the fire-escape. I force my heart rate to calm back down and climb out to join him, yanking the window down behind me as Jace starts to climb down with the squirming Chairman Meow in hand.

We hit the ground and take off running down the street, heading for the subway stop just a few minutes away. We round the corner just as we hear and unearthly loud yell of frustration.

"I think Magnus just found out that Chairman Meow is missing in action," Jace says as he jogs along effortlessly.

I pound my short limbs to keep up with him and only nod, not having enough air to reply. My heart races as we continue down the street. I keep waiting for Magnus to pop up in front of us with his fingers blazing but he never does. When we finally make it back to the institute and collapse onto Jace's bedroom floor both of us are in fits of giggles. And yes, Jace giggling is as hot as it sounds.

***Time skip to Monday***

Magnus' class wasn't until second period, so both Jace and I were edgy all morning. Jace has Chairman meow in a special cat carrier that would remain invisible as long as it was in contact with a shadow hunter who had invisa-runes on. They apparently had to use it for Church occasionally.

When second period came I walked into class hesitantly, feeling Jace walk closer behind me than usual to protect me incase Magnus when crazy. As soon as I walked through the door Magnus' cat eyes glued themselves to me. I wonder if he could see Jace or the cat carrier. I know that he knows Jace is here, but does he know chairman meow is as well?

I set my stuff by my seat and try to force myself to have confidence. I stride across the classroom, directly up to Magnus' desk. I place my hands on the desk and stare right back into his unnerving eyes.

"Do you know about anything that's gone missing lately?" he questions.

"Hmm, I don't know, my free time because of your crazy, impossible homework that you give me," I reply in a fake pleasant voice.

"No, it's something far more important that your nonexistent life outside of school," Magnus hisses.

"Well perhaps, if you give me my missing life back by giving us no homework for the rest of your subbing term, I'll give you back something of yours that's gone missing." I say coyly.

Magnus's pupils suddenly grow into huge liquid pools that nearly take up his whole eye as he goes into hunter mode. "I don't know if that's a fair deal, I could just force you to give him back,"

"You could, but I do have Jace." I say confidently.

"Umm, you sure about that?" He questions. I narrow my eyes and look back to see Jace seized with fear as a plump duck waddles past him. Jace is frozen as he watches the duck cross the room, it is only when the duck walks out the door that Jace leaps into action.

"Filthy cannibal! You shall die for your crimes!" Jace cries as he suddenly pulls a seraph blade out from its sheath and flies out the room after the duck.

I swing around. "You brought a duck to torment my boyfriend?" I snap.

"No actually, that isn't my duck," he replies in wonder, looking out the door after Jace and the duck.

"Then," I start when suddenly piercing screams fill the room, coming from the hallway. "What the," I snap, darting to the door as I picture Jace slaying the duck in front of a bunch of high school girls.

I make it to the doorway with Magnus right on my heels and my heart stops at the sight in front of me. Jace is nowhere to be seen, instead Jonathan stands with his white hair glowing and his sword in hand, blood already dripping from the tip as several bodies surround him.

"Shit," I mutter as his dark eyes lock on mine.

**Yay! Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope to update faster next time! Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! What did you think? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
